1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems for transmitting data among nodes.
2. Information
Communication infrastructures are typically deployed to meet requirements for providing communication services to one or more subscribers or users. Such communication infrastructures are typically designed to meet one or more level of service to subscribers within cost constraints. Such constraints are typically determined by the availability of affordable components and subsystems to build the communication infrastructure.
An existing communication infrastructure may be modified to meet additional requirements. For example, communication infrastructures may be expanded to serve additional subscribers or users. Also, communication infrastructures may be upgraded to meet more demanding service requirements to subscribers or users by incorporating newly available components or subsystems. In modifying an existing communication infrastructure to meet such additional requirements, there is a desire to upgrade or exapand existing communication infrastructures cost effectively while building on legacy systems.